Chris Evans' Butthole-Loving Anon
This nonny first showed up on Aug. 5, 2014 to say of Chris Evans, "Would eat him out for hours. I bet his hole tastes like a hot buttered biscuit from heaven." Apparently they are well known on the avengersanon meme. They appeared again Aug. 11 in a thread titled "Chris Evans shamelessly rips off Richard Linklater for his directorial debut" to ask, "Will he be naked though? I would pay a year's worth of rent money just for some footage of him bent over a desk, spreading those cheeks for the camera." Then, on Nov. 9, they (or an imitator) appeared in a thread titled "Best Butts" to opine, "Chris Evans, of course. High and firm and juicy like a ripe little melon, and that's not even touching on the beautiful sphincter nestled within. Silky-smooth outside, and undoubtedly like wet velvet inside." On Dec. 8, the question was asked: "Anuses: aesthetically displeasing? Or tantalizing unisex pleasure orifice?" One nonny speculated, "I suspect they're trying to lure the philoanus anonymous evansii out of its hidden winter lair." And, lo and behold, mission accomplished: "I'm almost certain that Chris Evans's sphincter is as pretty as the rest of him. As soft, smooth and berry pink as his lips, only this mouth is untouched and tucked away. And with a dollop of lubricant that pucker would be shiny and sweetly irresistible." CEBLA’s first appearance in 2015 was on Jan. 4, when they asked other nonnies, “Is it as beautiful as that one anon describes? Do you think he bleaches or grooms it? Is it pink or more of a reddish color? Has any of his girlfriends ever put a finger up there? Discuss.” On Feb. 26, after another nonny rejoiced that they had made a pun that “touched meme’s special area,” CEBLA announced, “I would like to touch Chris Evans in his special area with my tongue.” On the penultimate day of February, in a thread titled “Things you want,” CEBLA replied, “A sniff of Chris Evans's butthole. Alas…” The next day, in TYWAU, a nonny confessed, “I love the Chris Evans butthole anon. Whenever she (he?) posts it legit cheers me up.” Also on Feb. 28, nonnies wrote poems about Chris Evans’ butthole, which have their own wiki page. Still on Feb. 28, a nonny asked meme about the type of toilet facilities Steve Rogers would have used in 1930s Brooklyn. Another asked, “Did anyone else see this thread title and wonder if it'd been started by Chris Evans Butthole Loving Anon?” Further downthread: TBH it just makes me so happy to know that CEBLA is a person who exists and is recognizable, because every time meme gets a little weirder, I love it so much more. Thanks, CEBLA, whoever you are. You brighten up my life. However, the sentiment is not universal: :I can't eat buttered biscuits anymore without thinking about Chris Evans's butthole. Thanks, butthole loving anon. On Apr. 19, in a thread titled “Things that take your breath away,” CEBLA replied, “The thought of Chris Evans spreading his cheeks and revealing that most intimate orifice.” Two days later, asked about “The character your character could smell like,” they mused, “Chris Evans' rear pocket would smell like freshly churned butter, musky pheromones and something uniquely him.” That was the last meme heard from them in more than a month, leading another nonny to lament on May 24, “Butthole anon wherefore art thou? Why have you forsaken us?” It would take nearly another three weeks to learn the answer: Chris Evans' Butthole-Loving Anon is on Tumblr. Of course they are. More appearances by CEBLA * Jun. 24, 2015: A nonny asks whether we've talked about CEBLA's Tumblr yet, apparently having discovered it through watermarks on certain photos. * Jun. 27, 2015: “Would Hannibal be into Chris Evans’ butthole?” * Aug. 3, 2015: In response to the subject header question “Do the Marvel Chrises look like brothers?”, CEBLA says, None of them compare to Chris Evans, in face or backside. In fact, if they were to strip down, bend over and spread their cheeks I'd be able to tell which one was Evans right away. In terms of color, sensitivity, softness and smell, no other hole compares. it is a shame that he is heterosexual because that pucker could make a nice home for many eligible men. * Oct. 8, 2015: A nonny posts a SFW gif with the subject header “Chris Evans or Sudowoodo?” CEBLA replies, “I would love to do this to the pretty little raspberry mouth nestled in Chris Evans' rear.” * Oct. 14, 2015: A nonny shares something CEBLA once posted to avengersanon: Chris Evans' anus has the barely perceptible fragrance of a babbling brook in spring, with a light undertone of musk. The scent is the distillation of his true scent; what his dog East smells when he sniffs him. I would imagine staring directly into would be allow the viewer to achieve a state of nirvana. The nonny said, “It moved me so much I c/ped it into a word document. Still brings tears to my eyes.” * June 15, 2016: The triumphant return! "It's fitting because Chris Evans has a rear with the contours of a ripe peach. The same light dusting of hair, the same rich scent and for those lucky enough to taste the pink center, the same sweet flavor. Though perhaps best appreciated in his earlier years when there was some pushback against the plundering, I have no doubt that it would still be very responsive." Category:Well-Known Nonnies